TIME MACHINE
by Keiladesu
Summary: Para Inuyasha, un joven Idol libertino, satisfacer su apetito sexual era su prioridad. Sin embargo, cuando su vida se une inconsciente a la de Kagome, no podrá terminar la apasionada historia que creará junto a ella. Luchará contra los misterios y secretos que los envuelven para permanecer a su lado. "Si regresara en el tiempo, daría todo por encontrarte de nuevo". AD: LEMON
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de ésta historia NO me pertenecen, solo a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia SÍ es mía.

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**TIME MACHINE**

_Sola en esta habitación, parece ser más amplia que antes. Se acabó, creo que se acabó…_

_~Time Machine – Girls' Generation~_

PRÓLOGO

ÉL

_-¡Qué rayos! No pude dormir toda la noche -._

Me muevo sobre la cama, tratando de buscar una mejor posición, trato de estirar mis brazos, al hacerlo golpeo algo suave y blando. Abro mis ojos, somnoliento, no pude dormir bien el resto de la noche. Me siento sobre la cama, puedo distinguir que comienza a amanecer, me desperezo por completo, no sé dónde rayos estoy, está claro que no es mi habitación, volteo de un lado a otro tratando de reconocerlo, al hacerlo, me vienen los recuerdos a la mente, volteo hacia mi lado derecho, estando ella ahí durmiendo. Ahora entendía por qué no había dormido bien. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con una chica pelirroja, no recuerdo cuántas veces traté de satisfacer ésa necesidad animal con ésta chica, al final, ella se cansó antes de lo previsto. _Sí, me quede con las ganas de más_. Sonrío ante la ironía de mis pensamientos.

Decido levantarme, desnudo, de ésa cama de no sé cuánto dinero pague por ella por una insatisfactoria noche. Necesito un baño rápido, quiero que toda suciedad sea limpiada.

Al salir del baño, me encuentro con aquella chica desnuda, levantándose sin pena, no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. Camino hacia mi ropa tirada, quiero irme lo antes posible; siento sus brazos rodearme y sus pechos desnudos posándose sobre mi espalda.

_-¡NO!, no me abraces, no me gusta que hagan eso -_pienso y como si me quemara deshago el abrazo bruscamente.

Sé lo que quiere cuando abruptamente me voltea hacia ella, se inca y trata de deshacer el nudo de la toalla que tengo atada a la cintura. Tomo sus manos para poder levantarla y aventarla sobre la cama.

-No soy de ése tipo, además –Lo menciono con indiferencia -Fue suficiente anoche- la miro sin expresión alguna-

-Pe… Pero- Me mira confundida –Por favor quédate- me mira con lujuria y súplica.

No quiero que me siga rogando, me quedo en silencio mientras me visto, ella se queda inmóvil. Al terminar, me dirijo hacia la salida y de nuevo, sus manos vuelven a rodearme en un abrazo demasiado posesivo a mi parecer.

-C_on lo que odio esto.-_ Me volteo bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- La miro con dureza y ella retrocede unos pasos.

-Pero, ¿por qué me haces esto?, siempre eres así conmigo, pensé que teníamos algo serio- Me mira aturdida, cubriendo su desnudez.

-Sabes muy bien para qué te busco, no hay más que eso, no me interesas de otra manera, aunque…- veo su sorpresa, está ilusionándose ante mi pausa, me decido a dejarle en claro todo de una buena vez –aunque, anoche me ha quedado claro que ya no estoy cómodo- La he dejado sin habla, es obvio que una niñita como ella se ilusione conmigo, bueno, ¿y qué mujer no se ilusiona por mí? Siempre ha sido así.

-Tienes a otra ¿verdad?- y lo escupe como si fuese veneno – ¡DIME ¿quién es?! ¡¿Por me haces ésto?!- me grita como una celosa histérica, ya he perdido la paciencia, la tomo de la mano con demasiada fuerza, caminando con ella hacia la pequeña sala que se encuentra en ése departamento y la voto sin delicadeza en un sillón cercano.

-Mira niñita, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, será mejor que te vayas olvidando de mí, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, y sí, tengo a otra, tengo a muchas, así que no eres la única con la me acuesto, además, las 'otras' son más discretas que tú- saco mi chequera y anoto una cantidad razonable para que me deje en paz, le muestro la cantidad y me mira atónita –Te daré éste dinero si me prometes que nunca en tu vida me vas a volver a buscar- La miro intimidantemente y sin vacilar, asiente y acepta el cheque.

Hasta el momento, ha sido la única manera de alejarme de las mujeres que ya no necesito, es fácil, el dinero siempre ha sido su más grande atracción, además del sexo, claro.

Salgo de aquel departamento, debo llegar rápido a mi casa, o si no… siento el vibrar de mi celular y no necesito ver la pantalla para saber quién me llama.

-¿Madre?-

-¿Dónde estás?, he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo, ¿por qué apagas el celular? ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Tomaste demasiado? Dios mío, hijo, estoy muy preocupada- de verdad suena muy preocupada.

-Mamá, me duele la cabeza, una pregunta a la vez- tomo aire y me preparo a explicar lo más relevante- Estoy a 8 km de Tokio, no estoy tan crudo, puedo manejar hasta la casa y no creo que la conozcas, ¡Ah! y no quería que me interrumpieran-

No hubo respuesta, sé muy bien que a mi madre no le agrada mí, no tan nuevo, estilo de vida.

-Hijo, te lo suplico, llega a casa sano y salvo, sabes que hoy comenzamos con…- la interrumpo.

-Lo sé madre, llegaré a casa lo más rápido que pueda, de ahí me dirigiré hacia "Shikón", no te preocupes- no quiero discutir más sobre el tema.

-Maneja con cuidado… Te quiero- Solamente ella puede decirlo de una manera tan sincera, tierna y llena de amor.

-Yo también te quiero madre- Y es solamente a ella a quien le puedo corresponder de la misma manera, con toda la honestidad que soy capaz de decir.

_Sábado 14 de junio, 8:_30 _am_ Miro la pantalla de mi celular y suspiro con pesar saliendo rápidamente de ése hotel, de ése poblado, regresando a mi realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ELLA

Me duelen los párpados, me cuesta tanto trabajo despertarme un día como hoy. Amo los fines de semana, puedo dormir toda la mañana hasta el mediodía, bueno, a menos que me dejen la suficiente tarea ó, simplemente, encontrarme en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora, mis planes de dormir todo el día han sido arruinados.

Estoy boca abajo sobre mi cama, agradezco de verdad no babear mientras duermo, no me gustaría despertar en medio de un océano sobre mi almohada. Abro primero un ojo y después el otro, me siento poco a poco, y me desperezo completamente. Veo mi despertador, son apenas las 8:30 de la mañana.

-Debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde- Me dirijo a darme un baño rápido.

Salgo con mi bata de baño y una toalla enrollada en mi cabello, cuando oigo tocar la puerta de mi habitación.

-El desayuno está servido- me lo anuncia mi nana.

-En un momento bajo- escucho como se retira. Tendré que romper mi récord anterior, voy hacia mi closet y elijo un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una camisa larga y perfectamente holgada. Comienzo a secar y arreglar mi cabello, debo admitir que es una de las características que amo de mi persona. Me enchino las pestañas con un poco de rímel y ¡listo!, cualquier otra chica me caracterizaría como poco femenina, pero, yo me considero casual, cómoda y natural.

-6 minutos, ¡record superado! -. Sonrío y salgo de mi habitación.

Cuando llego al comedor, veo en la mesa, que solo se encuentra mi desayuno, suspiro, he estado comiendo sola desde hace 5 meses, es algo desagradable, al menos para mí, una persona a la que no le gusta la soledad, más sin en cambio, siempre estoy sola.

-¡Buenos días nana!- saludo sonriente, pero sin olvidar el formalismo, mi nana es muy especial.

-Buenos días- saluda con su común frialdad.

Cuando termino mi desayuno, mi nana aprovecha para recordarme lo que tengo que hacer antes de irme.

Veo el reloj que esta cerca, 9:30. Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo hacia la sala, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Sango.

-¡KAGOME!- retiro un poco el teléfono de mi oído.

-Calma, me vas a dejar sorda-

-Lo siento, es que… es que estoy muy emocionada, ¿acaso tu no?- lo pregunta como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. No le puedo decir que para nada estoy emocionada, ni feliz con lo que haría, me cuestionaría y no estoy dispuesta a decir la verdad, además de que no puedo.

-Solo es una audición Sango, no es para tanto- lo digo con un poco de indiferencia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Claro que no es solo una audición, es una audición para entrar a la mejor Academia de Artes Escénicas de Japón, ¿cómo puedes decir que es una simple audición cuando fue tan difícil conseguir las últimas fichas que quedaban y que justamente hoy es el último día de audiciones?- estoy sorprendida, ha hablado mucho en tan poco tiempo y le he entendido todo.

-¡Ok, ok!, lo que sea, no debes de emocionarte demasiado o…-

-… me pondré nerviosa, lo sé, pero es inevitable, sabes como soy- aun cuando estemos hablando, siento su sonrisa –bueno, paso por ti en media hora, estate lista.- Termina la llamada.

¿Lista?, pues sé que cuando me vea pensará que estoy todo, menos lista, la noche anterior me hablo solo para decirme lo que debería usar para ésa dichosa audición, de lo cual, no estoy usando nada de lo que me aconsejo.

Me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación, tomo la chaqueta de mezclilla que combina a la perfección con lo que me he puesto, después, elijo mi mochila de dos tirantes café, donde coloco todo lo que siempre debe de llevar una mujer y un libro para poder distraerme.

-_9:50 am_\- suelto un suspiro de resignación mientras me dirijo hacia la sala y tomo el teléfono marcando el número que me he sabido de memoria estos últimos meses.

-Kagome, esperaba tu llamada- puedo oír su voz gruesa, fría y controladora, era seguro que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, no soy de las personas que llegan a odiar a alguien, sin embargo, él se merece todo mi desprecio.

-Sí, ¿para qué querías que te hablara?- no evito sonar grosera.

-Sé que esto es obligado, pero sé muy bien que esto también te gusta Kagome- sé que se burla, no quiero discutir más sobre el tema.

-Ve directamente al grano- estoy desesperada a que acabe la conversación.

–Sabes lo que quiero que hagas, estaré vigilándote, no podrás huir. Muchos dependen de tu presentación, debes ser la mejor, aunque, estoy completamente seguro que te aceptarán.-

-Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.-

-Quiero asegurarme de que no cometas errores para poder salirte con la tuya, ya que si lo haces…- su risa rasposa suena a victoria asegurada. –Sabes muy bien las consecuencias.- y sin más me dejo con las palabras en la boca.

_¡AH, LO ODIO!_, si no fuera por la culpa de mi padre, esto no estaría sucediendo.

Escucho sonar el timbre de la puerta, -_ya no puedes hacer nada.-_ mi subconsciente ahora ha despertado. Tomo lo que había dejado sobre un sillón, me encamino hacia el genkan, mirando hacia la pared junto a mi lado, me coloco mis converse negros para salir al encuentro con Sango.

_Sábado 14 de junio._

* * *

**2015-02-13 / 12:50 am**

**N/A:** ¿qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios. GRACIAS POR LEER.

Es mi primer fic, asi que iré mejorando :D


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de ésta historia NO me pertenecen, solo a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia SÍ es mía. Las canciones mostradas tampoco me pertenecen, solo las pido prestadas ^_^. Todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para hechar a volar nuestra imaginación.

**RECOMENDACIÓN:** Escuchen las canciones que pongo durante la historia, para que sepan un poco de lo que trato de mostrarles, al final del cap. les hablaré de las versiones de las que muestro.

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¿Por qué no te pusiste nada de lo que te recomendé?, además, ¿no crees que esas canciones tienen un ritmo un poco pasado de moda?- Lo preguntaba Sango con un poco de molestia y algo sorprendida.

-No soy de ése estilo, lo sabes, no quiero aparentar alguien que no soy. Y, realmente, fueron las canciones que más me gustaron para presentarlas.- lo decía con un poco de indiferencia.

La verdad era que Kagome había eligido al azar dos de las canciones que tenía en su reproductor de su computadora. Las canciones de verdad le gustaban, eran unas de tantas que había escuchado cuando vivió un tiempo en Nueva York; quizás no tenía el ritmo de moda, pero sabía que podía 'jugar' bien con ellas.

Sí, Naraku tenía razón, le fascinaba cantar y bailar, además de que ella era más que experta en eso, sin tener estudios de por medio, y bueno, también lo traía en la sangre.

Su fascinación y su brillante habilidad por el canto y el baile, fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Naraku se aprovechara y tuviera su propio beneficio.

_-No tienes más remedio que seguir las órdenes de ése señor.-_ Su subconsciente se lo repetía a cada instante.

-¡Mira!, ya llegamos.- Sango realmente estaba emocionada al observar aquel edificio tipo residencia, su sueño era convertirse en una gran actriz y cantante.

-Sí, ya lo vi… es, es enorme.- Debía admitir que quienes fueran los dueños de aquel sitio eran extremadamente ricos.

Bajaron del taxi justo en la reja de entrada a aquella mansión enorme, como lo había apodado Kagome. Caminaron el trayecto hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio principal donde se encontraba un asistente mandando a todos los aspirantes hacia el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la audición.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Hijo!- Corrió hacia él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Madre.- Sus saludos siempre eran cortantes.

-¡Inuyasha!, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que seas tan serio, frío y formal conmigo.- Lo regañó.

Él agacho la cabeza haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-¿Te cuidaste verdad?- Sin más se lo había preguntado, él solo pudo poner sus ojos en blanco ante la pregunta atrevida de su madre.

-¡Madre!, claro que me he cuidado, que sea un libertino, no significa que sea un irresponsable- Lo dijo con su orgullo herido. Nunca en su vida pondría en riesgo su pellejo.

-Está bien.- Lo tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el auditorio.

-¿Realmente tengo que estar aquí?, es demasiado aburrido ver a niñitos que se creen tener el talento suficiente para conseguir entrar aquí, sabiendo que hacen el ridículo.-

-Sabes muy bien que es indispensable tu presencia, eres el joven más guapo, elegante, talentoso y famoso del país.- Su madre se sentía orgullosa de ver a su hijo cumplir una de las cosas que más le gustaba a él, consiguiendo éxito en cualquier ámbito en el que se desenvolvía. –Además, tienes más talento que un juez, y no sé de qué te quejas, eres el que siempre anda haciendo garabatos en la libreta, y sin mirar las presentaciones, das las más bajas puntuaciones.- Acusó.

-No necesito ver las presentaciones, con tan solo escucharlos me basta, además, soy justo y honesto, no le daré a alguien una puntuación que no merece. Madre en verdad no quiero entrar, habrá niñitas locas que solo vienen a moverse como locas sin ritmo intentando atraer mi mirada.-

-No harás que cambie de opinión.- Se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Molesto por la situación, no le quedó de otra que seguirla y hacer lo de siempre, garabatos en alguna libreta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el auditorio, se escuchaba el bullicio de los chicos que harían la audición, preparando sus mejores armas para atrapar a los jueces, dando una última repasada a las canciones o libretos que interpretarían, o repasando mentalmente los pasos que harían. Pero quedó todo en silencio cuando los jueces entraron y se dispusieron a tomar su respectivo lugar. Entonces fue cuando el mismo asistente que se encontraba en la entrada, tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba la introducción.

-Bienvenidos a la última audición de éste año, la Academia de Artes Escénicas "Shikon", espera darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos integrantes, teniendo la maravillosa oportunidad, si llegan a ser los mejores, de pertenecer a grandes empresas del entretenimiento. También les informamos que ésta audición, como las anteriores, será grabada, para el programa de variedades "New Star". A continuación les presentaremos a los jueces quienes calificarán su desempeño en éste escenario.- Los jueces se encontraban en los primeros asientos, dándoles la espalda a los aspirantes.

El auditorio se llenó de expectación y un poco de nerviosismo.

-Se encuentran ante nosotros, Yui Bunya, experta en canto, Mei Aizawa y Ren Kahaya expertos en baile, Yamato Nagahama, experto en música instrumental, Haru Naito, experto en música moderna y Sora Ikeda experta en expresión corporal y moda…- Cada uno se levantaba y volteaba para ser reconocidos.

_-¡¿MODA?! ¡Rayos!-. _Pensó Kagome al momento de voltear hacia su lado derecho y mirar a una Sango con una mirada de "Te lo dije".

-Y por último…- Continuó el presentador. –Tenemos la presencia especial de dos de los mejores talentos que ha tenido la academia y el país.- Todos estaban demasiado emocionados ante la presentación, a Kagome solo pudo abrírsele la puerta de la curiosidad.- Con ustedes la señora Izayoi Taisho y su hijo menor Inuyasha Taisho.- Un estallido de aplausos y silbidos se hizo presente.

Kagome tenía conocimiento que la familia Taisho era muy poderosa, eran dueños de la mejor empresa de entretenimiento del país y una de las mejores en Asia, tenían influencia en muchas otras empresas y eran dueños de otras.

Kagome sabía un poco más sobre Izayoi y su esposo, ella, una gran estrella, una carrera larga, siendo en su tiempo una gran cantante, bailarina, actriz y modelo, y aun lo seguía siendo, inspiraba a otras famosas. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Su esposo, el señor Inu-no Taisho, también había formado parte de la fama de un Idol, llegando a ser ahora, un gran empresario.

-_Debe ser cierta aquella leyenda sobre la familia Taisho, porque a pesar de los años, ellos parecen tener la misma edad de cuando eran más jóvenes_.- Kagome observaba detenidamente a Izayoi.

Vio cómo ella se levantaba de su asiento volteándose hacia ellos y hacia una reverencia en forma de saludo, siempre con una sonrisa cálida haciéndola ver más hermosa si se podía.

Después, todas las chicas chillaron ante el hijo menor de Izayoi.

-Es todo un galán, ¿no Kagome?- Sango aplaudía entusiasmada.

Mientras que Kagome, admitía para sí, que realmente era un chico extremadamente guapo.

-_¡Dios!, su cabello, sus ojos, ¿cómo es que…?_\- Pensó, estaba sorprendida, no había sabido de la existencia de aquel tipo o de alguien como él, lo observó aun a la distancia; era alto, de un metro ochenta, piel morena clara, cabello largo y con un flequillo perfectamente juvenil y varonil de moda y todo hermosamente plateado.

-_Sus ojos… sus ojos son realmente hermosos. Dorados-_ pensó

Vio como hacia una reverencia como saludo y justo cuando se levantó, sus miradas se toparon, se sintió extraña al ver que la miraba penetrantemente, inconscientemente se mordió el labio superior haciendo un puchero, resaltando su labio inferior, miró sus movimientos y su sonrisa de lado. –_Sí, definitivamente tiene un gran parecido a su padre, heredando los coquetos gestos de su madre_\- Pensó mientras se volteaba hacia Sango.

-Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo- Sango volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa cómplice, sabía que aquel Idol observaba a su amiga. –Pero es un maldito engreído y presumido, que decepción.- Justo era el tipo de persona de la cual ella se alejaba y le desagradaba.

Se cansó de tanto ver y escuchar que las chicas alababan su belleza varonil y a los chicos admirar a un posible prospecto a seguir. Bufó y sacó el libro de su mochila para poder evadir aquel incómodo momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha se giró hacia la audiencia que esperaba para poder verle, debía lucirse, después de todo, sabía que todos esperaban eso y que volvería loco a cualquiera, saludó con la común inclinación y al erguirse, vio unas orbes brillantes de color chocolate intenso, por un momento le vinieron recuerdos, pero así como llegaron se fueron.

Deseaba apreciar a quien poseía esas orbes hermosas, era una chica que se encontraba al final de todos los asientos, su piel blanca, rasgos extrañamente finos y perfectos, su nariz pequeña y respingona, no lograba ver el largo de su cabello solo distinguía un color sin igual, azabache. Por último se detuvo en sus labios. El labio superior era un poco menos grueso que el inferior, pero ambos de color rosado. Quedó hipnotizado ante aquel puchero que hacía.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, se paró un tanto de lado y le dio la mejor sonrisa varonil que podía expresar, era consciente de su atractivo, debía de aprovecharlo. Pero todo lo contrario de lo que pensó, vio como ella rompía el contacto visual y volteaba hacia la chica a su lado y le hablaba. Su oído se agudizó para poder escuchar lo que le decía, tenía que servir de algo la herencia de su padre, pero gracias a los bullicios, no distinguía cual era el sonido de su voz.

De un momento a otro, vio como bufaba y sacaba un libro de su mochila y se ponía a leer. -_¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Cómo es posible que no le haya afectado ni un poco?_\- Su ceño se frunció y sin más se sentó de nuevo molesto y extrañado ante la actitud de aquella muchachita, era la primer y única mujer que había rechazado su coqueteo de ésa manera.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por su madre, que lo había visto parado sin hacer nada más que mirar hacia un punto fijo, extrañada por su actitud, volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hijo la tenía, sonrío al ver a aquella jovencita, tenía un buen presentimiento, rió bajo por la actitud de su hijo.

-Bien, silencio por favor.- El MC esperó a que no hubiese ningún ruido y prosiguió. –Comenzaremos con el orden de las fichas entregadas, así que por favor, que pase…-

Inuyasha por alguna extraña razón, se sentía impaciente por ver la presentación de aquella chica, no se explicaba cómo podía interesarle tanto.

Los participaciones lo estaban aburriendo y el tiempo se le pasaba demasiado lento; veía hacia el escenario cada vez que alguien subía sobre el para volver a ver aquellos ojos tan cautivadores, pero no había tenido suerte. Miro su reloj -2_:30 pm.-_ llevaba 4 horas esperando verla, quería voltear sobre su espalda y asegurarse de que no había visto un fantasma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango subió al escenario nerviosa y comenzó a hacer su presentación. Kagome se sentía orgullosa de ella, en su actuación y en la pequeña entrevista que le habían hecho, alejó toda señal de nerviosismo, se veía tan profesional, había sido una de las mejores presentaciones que vio durante todo ese tiempo, su amiga debía ser aceptada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Número 16, por favor venga al escenario-

Estaba desesperado y aburrido, se tomó de su cabeza con las dos manos enterrando algunos dedos en su cabellera y se recargo sobre la mesa. –_No sé si podré soportar más._\- dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras y vio como unos converse negros subían por las tarimas. -_¿Quién rayos usa converse para esto?, Sora debe estar furiosa_-

No podía explicarse el hecho de que alguien pudiera vestirse así para ésa audición en particular, a todos los aspirantes que vio por un instante, habían ido vestidos como si fueran estrellas de pop; exceptuando a la muchacha que se había sentado al lado de la joven a quien esperaba ver; esa chica había adicionado para actuación y canto, ella supo cómo debía vestirse para ésa audición y ser bien calificada. Ahora, ¿converse?, debía ser una broma. Su mirada se dirigió a aquel que se atrevía a hacer una audición de ésa manera.

-¡Oh!- era lo único coherente que pudo decir al ver una hermosa y brillante melena azabache, que llegaba un poco más abajo de aquella cintura. Era liso hasta llegar a sus puntas que se ondeaban.

Izayoi observó discretamente a su hijo, el mirar fijamente a ésa muchacha solo significaba una cosa. Definitivamente sus suposiciones debían ser ciertas.

Cuando por fin pudo ver de nuevo esos orbes chocolates tan brillantes y hermosos. Agudizó todos sus sentidos, al hacerlo, captó de inmediato el sonido de su respiración y el latido calmado de su corazón, pero todo eso quedo a un lado al poder olerla. –_ ¡Dios Santo!_\- jazmines, olía a jazmines, un aroma único, sencillo y poderoso, dulce y fresco, recatado y sensual, frío y cálido, era una combinación perfectamente peligrosa.

La miró con más detalle, no vestía atrevida, más bien casual y natural, combinaba perfectamente a su cuerpo esbelto. Inuyasha no podía dejar de observarla, calculaba que medía 1.60. Usaba ropa perfectamente holgada y larga que no lo dejaba volar su imaginación, lo que le frustro un tanto. Puso toda la atención en ella, quería escuchar su voz.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-_Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, tienes que ser admitida… recuerda aquellos tiempos, DISFRUTA, DIVIÉRTETE_.- Su Kagome interior se lo repetía una y otra vez. –_De acuerdo, estoy lista_.- respiró y dejó que todo fluyera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien, preséntate.- dijo el MC apartándose de su lado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años, nací y sigo viviendo en Tokio, vengo a hacer audición de canto y baile.- Sonrió y lo menciono con su entusiasta alegría.

Con una actitud demasiada y extrañamente calmada, demostrando como si no estuviese afectado por esa sonrisa, Inuyasha apoyo su codo derecho sobre la mesa y recargo su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, no apartando su vista de enfrente. –_Kagome_.- Lo repitió dos veces más y suspiró entre sí -_Dulce y sensual voz, Kagome_.- Sonrió sin apartar su vista de ella.

Mientras que Izayoi, la miraba igual o más penetrante que su hijo, trataba de recordar el parecido a alguien a quien conocía, pero no logró tener éxito.

Sora, quien no podía ocultar su ceño fruncido, fue la primera en comenzar la pequeña entrevista.

-Bien Higurashi, la primera impresión que nos dan los jóvenes de las audiciones, es muy importante, así que dime, ¿por qué rayos te viniste vestida así?- En efecto, Sora era demasiado exigente era notable su molestia. Nunca, en todas las audiciones que habían hecho, alguien se había presentado como Kagome lo hacía.

Inuyasha se encontraba más que interesado en su respuesta.

-Me gusta demostrar quién realmente soy, quiero que vean mi rostro natural, no necesito ponerme una máscara en el rostro, ya que eso demostraría lo insegura que estoy de mí misma y lo falsa que sería- Suspiró -Sobre mi ropa, me gusta vestirme así porque me hace sentir cómoda.-

La forma tan honesta y simple en haber dicho todo aquello, había sorprendido a todos en el lugar, sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo para todos los asistentes, por lo que provocó disgusto en algunos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La admiraba, Inuyasha realmente admiraba su honestidad, sencillez y seguridad. Pensaban de la misma manera, ella había actuado tal y como él lo haría, bueno, sabía que lo haría de una forma un tanto engreída y presumida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Eso quiere decir que ¿te gusta ser diferente a los demás?- Sora continuó

-No, quiere decir que me gusta ser única.- Su respuesta dejó satisfecha a Sora que sonreía al hacer sus anotaciones.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?, si es así, dinos por qué te gusta.- Fue el turno de Yamato.

-Sí, toco el violín, piano y un poco la guitarra, me gusta porque es una forma eficiente de relajación y porque me gustan las melodías que se pueden crear con ellos.- Su forma tan calmada y sonriente, era la confirmación de que decía la verdad.

Yamato hizo sus anotaciones y los jueces estaban entusiasmados en conocer un poco más de ella. Yui fue la siguiente en preguntar.

-¿Qué idiomas hablas y con qué fluidez?-

-Hablo japonés, coreano e inglés fluido, estoy aprendiendo un poco el español-

Todos los jueces se sorprendieron ante tal capacidad.

-Si llegaras a formar parte de una de las mejores empresas del entretenimiento de Japón, te harían viajar a otro país y prepararte para cantar en el idioma nativo, ¿estarías dispuesta a aprender otro idioma?-

Kagome se paró un poco de lado y pensó un momento su respuesta.

-Aun cuando no estuviese dispuesta, creo que me obligarían.- rió acompañada por los jueces, ellos más que nadie sabían de ello. –Pero, sí, estaría dispuesta, se los haría menos complicado.- Sonrío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su mirada aún seguía sobre ella, sonreía levemente cuando ella lo hacía, tenía un sentido del humor muy agradable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno, bueno, es hora de la mejor parte, Kagome, cuéntanos, ¿qué canciones vienes a presentar?- Ren era quien se lo preguntaba recargando sus brazos levemente cruzados sobre la mesa. Después de lo que había dicho, todos los jueces estaban más que ansiosos de ver su presentación.

-Para canto presentaré "Ángel" de Robbie Williams y para baile, "Crazy in Love" de Beyoncé.- Se creó un silencio ante la respuesta, eran canciones que no se escuchaban tan seguido en una audición.

-Dinos ¿por qué esas canciones?- Haru se atrevió a preguntarle.

-En diferentes épocas de mi vida, estuve un tiempo en Nueva York y otro en Seúl, en ése entonces escuchaba muchas canciones en inglés y coreano, para poder aprender mejor cada idioma, cuando escuche éstas canciones, además de la letra, tienen un ritmo que me gustó mucho, así que me estoy atreviendo a jugar un poco con éstas canciones-

-Una cosa más.- Sora habló antes que Ren –Me gustaría que también jugaras un poco con tu ropa.- Y mandándole una sonrisa, termino el reto que le había puesto discretamente.

-Bien, pues, no esperemos más, adelanté.- El MC le señalo el escenario. –Es todo tuyo-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras la veía prepararse, se acomodó para poder admirarla mejor, escuchaba murmullos sobre ella, 'presume demasiado', 'está sobrevalorándose', 'no creo que sea tan buena como lo trata de transmitir'. De cierta manera y extrañamente, estaba molesto por aquellos comentarios, pero tenía un buen presentimiento, estaba ansioso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome tomó aquel reto que la asesora de moda le había hecho, se quitó su chamarra de mezclilla aventándola a un lado, tomó de un lado de su camisa y la enrollo para poder hacer un moño, quedando finalmente a la vista de todos, su pequeño ombligo, exhibiendo por fin su perfecto cuerpo y transformándose en una modelo sexy

.

Sabía un poco de gimnasia, era realmente flexible y como lo había dicho anteriormente, estaba jugando con el ritmo de la música junto con sus habilidades.

Olvidó que todos la veían, desapareciéndolos mentalmente. Desde muy pequeña amaba bailar, ahora que no tenía a nadie que se lo prohibiera, se dejó llevar.

Si la canción en sí tenía un ritmo sensual, Kagome sobrepasaba todo término de sensualidad, sin notarse vulgar.

Llegaba la última parte de la canción y para terminar, se dejó caer abriéndose de piernas, haciendo que todos, incluyendo los jueces se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Después de calmarse rápidamente, se levantó y caminó hacia el banco cerca del piano, sentándose y preparándose para cantar su propia versión de "Ángel".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-_¡Por Dios!, su voz._-Se sentía extraño, una sensación de emoción le llego al estómago, no despegaba su mirada de ella, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, pero algo cercano a la atracción podía describir esos momentos. El tono de su voz era suave y potente al mismo tiempo.

Su madre se encontraba casi en la misma situación. –_Ésa voz… ésa voz no cualquiera la puede tener, ella debe ser.._.- No estaba segura si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, así que volteo hacia su hijo y sus párpados se abrieron a más no poder al verlo de esa manera, la mirada que tenía en ésos instantes… a Inuyasha nunca le había visto mirar así a una mujer, sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad secreta. No era su imaginación, tenía que contárselo a su marido lo más pronto posible.

Después de que Kagome dejara de tocar en la primera parte, Inuyasha la observó, la forma en la que dejó de tocar, parándose con elegancia y profesionalidad lo sorprendió. Al momento que la canción cambió de ritmo, miró cada movimiento que hacía, estaba perdiendo el juicio, ella debía ser una Idol haciéndose pasar por una chica común y corriente.

No estaba teniendo ninguna desafinación, todo lo contrario, realmente estaba jugando con la canción, ahora entendía a lo que se refería, sus altos y bajos eran perfectos. Cuando pensó que había visto y escuchado lo mejor, su sorpresa se expandió al escuchar el cambio que ella le había hecho a la canción, cantando notas más altas sin desafinación, sintió un hormigueo poderoso y agradable por todo su cuerpo, su piel se erizó de la emoción que lo inundaba, era perfecta.

Kagome había hecho lo que nadie, ni las mejores cantantes femeninas en Japón habían podido lograr lo que ella estaba alcanzando, había hecho ésa canción suya, transmitiendo los sentimientos de la misma.

Despertó de la impresión al escuchar el ruido de los estruendosos aplausos cuando finalizó su interpretación, se giró hacia el público. No había sido el único en notar en lo perfecta que había sido su presentación, sin embargo, estaba seguro de ser el único en haberse sentido tan extraño al verla y escucharla.

Como acto reflejo tocó su rostro, y se sorprendió a más no poder, estaba sonriendo, pero no era su sonrisa engreída y presumida como la solía hacer, era la sonrisa más idiota que había puesto en su vida, significando una sola cosa.

-_No puede ser… ella, ella..._\- Aun sorprendido, volvió a posar su mirada en Kagome. -_¿La he encontrado?_-

* * *

**2015-02-22 / 09:20 pm**

**N/A:** ¿qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios. GRACIAS POR LEER.

La versión original de "Ángel" es de Robbie Williams, la versión que me gusta más es la de Yuridia (en español), en la historia se supone que canta ésta versión pero en inglés.

La de Beyoncé es la original, la de baile sexy (no busquen la de 50 sombras de Grey XD jejeje)

GRACIAS a todas las que han comentado, espero que me sigan apoyando con comentarios constructivos sobre mi escritura, me ayudarán muchísimo. Prometo mejorar.

(^o^)/° Nos vemos la siguiente semana


	3. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de ésta historia NO me pertenecen, solo a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia SÍ es mía. Las canciones mostradas durante la historia tampoco me pertenecen, solo las pido prestadas ^_^. Todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para hechar a volar nuestra imaginación.

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-_Estúpidos noticieros._\- Susurraba quedamente mientras su flequillo escondía un rostro de pocos amigos.

_\- Es realmente sorprendente como alguien pueda tener aquel talento ¿no lo crees Daichi?_\- Era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar poco concurrido aquella noche.

-_¡Ah!, como molestan._-Caminaba de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a lo que mencionaban en televisión, continuando así con sus labores.

-_¿Acaso nadie piensa apagar ésa chatarra?, ¡nadie la está viendo!_\- Estaba furiosa. Caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el control remoto.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Susurro.

Kagome dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que respiraban cerca de su oído, sabía quién era, reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar. Volteó para poder enfrentarlo.

-Yo solo…- Sus manos quedaron vacías cuando aquel individuo le quitaba el control.

-Sé muy bien que odias ser el centro de atención, lo que no acabo de entender es por qué hiciste todo lo contrario, además, los lentes hipster…- Se inclinó un tanto para estar a la altura de una Kagome que comenzaba a sonrojarse al ver que él se acercaba a su rostro. Con su dedo índice dio pequeños toques a sus lentes. -¿Piensas que así pasaras desapercibida?- Al instante se irguió y empezó a reírse.

-¡Ash!, no molestes Hojo.- Paso por su lado, aparentando no estar nerviosa por haberla descubierto, además de su cercanía. – ¿Qué tienen de malo mis lentes? Además, sabes bien que necesito usar lentes, que no los utilice siempre no significa que…-

-Está bien Kagome...- Caminó unos cuantos pasos para quedar de nuevo frente a ella posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. –… no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, ah, y tus lentes hipster te hacen ver muy bien.- Terminó dedicándole uno de sus guiños que tanto le gustaban a Kagome, haciendo que se sonrojara por lo último que le había dicho.

Hojo, un chico de diecinueve años, media aproximadamente 1.75 metros de alto, cabello castaño y piel blanca, y aunque no poseía un cuerpo de atleta, lo tenía muy bien desarrollado, era elegante y limpio, incluso en su forma de caminar. Eso enamoraba a más de una.

Kagome llevaba nueve meses conociéndolo, él había entrado a aquel restaurante pidiendo trabajo de lo que fuese ya que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada, esto dejó sorprendido al personal que al principio no podía aceptar la falta de profesionalidad.

Con el tiempo fue adquiriendo experiencia con ayuda de Kagome, puesto que ella sabía bien lo que era pedir trabajo sin tener experiencia, solo que en su caso, a ella nadie la apoyo. Hojo terminó por ser el único mesero de sexo masculino del que todas sus compañeras estaban enamoradas, incluyéndola, pero siendo para él solamente más que una amiga, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Le había platicado a Sango de su existencia, llevándola a conocerlo. A Sango no le caía mal aquel chico, pero siempre le advertía que había algo en él que no le gustaba, aunque sabía que aun diciéndoselo, Kagome no haría caso a sus advertencias.

-¡Mesera!- Despertó de su ensueño al ver a un señor con su familia, agitando su mano llamándola.

Kagome tomó la libreta de su mandil y se dirigió a aquella mesa, miró hacia una de las paredes. -_8:30 pm_.- Suspiró y con su sonrisa alegre, ocultando todo malestar y enojo, continuó con su trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_\- Así es Yuuki, es la primera vez que vemos algo así en mucho tiempo. Un aspirante alcanzó el nivel más alto y eso quiere decir que no tendrá que pasar por las etapas iniciales. Prácticamente, tiene el mismo nivel que el de los alumnos que están por debutar, realmente nos tiene sorprendidos a todos._

_-¿Qué les parece si vemos el siguiente reportaje de…?-_

Desde que había terminado la audición, los noticieros de espectáculos no dejaban de dar la nota del momento. En cualquier canal de espectáculos al que le cambiaba, hablaban de ella.

-_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome_.- Terminó por aventar con fuerza el control remoto hacia el sillón de al lado, se tomó la cabeza son sus dos manos, desesperado.

Habían pasado solamente dos días desde que la había conocido y ya quería volver a verla. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, allí estaban aquellos orbes chocolate intenso, con ésa mirada brillante y llena de alegría, una alegría que le contagiaba por alguna extraña razón.

No lograba borrar de su mente aquella figura perfecta, ese pequeño ombligo que estaba a la vista de todos, lo había dejado sin armas y a pesar de que había visto muchos de esos, era justo el de ella el que lo volvía completamente loco.

Su sentido del olfato no había dejado de buscar por todos lados aquel olor tan único y delicioso. Desde que la vio salir del auditorio, su aroma fue atenuándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer. La había dejado ir, arrepintiéndose por haberlo hecho.

Aquel comportamiento que comenzaba a tener no se lo explicaba, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, buscaba la manera para poder calmarse, pero los recuerdos y las imágenes en la televisión no se lo hacían fácil.

_-Toc, toc.-_ Levantó su mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación dirigiéndose a ella con pasos largos y seguros, al abrirla se encontró con su mayordomo.

-Joven Inuyasha, el señor Totosai me ha dejado éste paquete para usted, mencionándome que fue lo único que ha podido encontrar hasta el momento.- Le entregó un sobre bolsa.

-Gracias Myoga, puedes retirarte.- Tomando el sobre, comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, cuando se detuvo al ver que Myoga seguía parado. Le miró y percibió un rostro lleno de sorpresa. – ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada, con su permiso.- Se inclinó y se retiró.

-¡Keh!, al parecer no soy el único loco aquí.- Sonrío con ironía cerrando al fin la puerta.

Con rapidez abrió aquel sobre, dentro se encontraban tres hojas que comenzó a mirar:

_DATOS PERSONALES_

_Kagome Higurashi, 17 años_

_Fecha de nacimiento: __21 de Septiembre_

_Lugar de nacimiento:__ Tokio, Japón_

_Estado civil:__ Soltera_

_Relaciones anteriores:__ Ninguna_

_Lugares de residencia (por edad):_

_1-9 años - Tokio, Japón._

_9-11 años - Nueva York, USA._

_11-14 años - Seúl, Corea del Sur._

_14-actualmente - Tokio, Japón._

FAMILIA

_Padres divorciados:_ _Higurashi Taiga y Daisuke Sonomi_

_Hija única, un medio hermano_

_ESCOLARIDAD_

_(Actual):__ Segundo año de preparatoria._

_Preparatoria:__ Sengoku_

_Promedio:__ Sobresaliente_

_TRABAJO_

_Actual: Royal Host (2 años)_

Inuyasha leía aquella información como cuando solía repasar una canción que debía aprenderse; la parte más importante, o la que más le importaba y no dejaba de leer una y otra vez, era el estado civil, no podía creer que una chica como ella no hubiese tenido novio alguno, suponía que era por los viajes que había hecho.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un acosador, sin embargo no lo podía evitar, quería saber más de ella.

Tomo la siguiente hoja y la leyó, contenía información de todas sus escuelas y promedios, datos que le eran irrelevantes. Al pasar a la última de las hojas, no despego su mirada sobre ella, leyó la leyenda que se encontraba en la parte inferior "_Kagome - 14 años_".

Era una fotografía de Kagome de medio cuerpo, vestía un uniforme de falda verde y camisa blanca con un moño rojo atado. Observaba como su cabello ondeaba por el viento, de fondo estaba un árbol de Sakura del cual sus hojas caían sobre ella.

-Debe ser photoshop.- No creía que fuera una captura común, volteo aquella hoja y leyó las líneas que la describían.

_Fotografía ampliada, tomada por una cámara instantánea._

Era la única referencia que tenía de ésa maravillosa captura, volvió a voltear la hoja, ahora mirándola solamente a ella, sus facciones eran un poco más juveniles, pero igualmente perfectos, se detuvo en aquellos orbes que lo dejaron cautivado, a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba, pudo detectar tristeza en aquella mirada que mostraba.

-Está decidido.- Dejó los papeles en su mesa, levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta tomando la chamarra que colgaba del perchero y miró su reloj. -_8:30 pm_.-

La información que le había pedido a Totosai, estaba completa para haber sido sacada de una base de datos, pero no era todo lo que quería saber.

-¡Hijo!, la cena ya está…- Izayoi miró a su hijo que bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. – ¿Piensas salir?- No pudo evitar preocuparse por el lugar al que sabía que iría. –Hoy es martes.- Sabía que algo no concordaba.

-No te preocupes madre, no pienso ir a donde estas pensando.- Se detuvo un momento al ver la preocupación de su madre.

-Entonces ¿a dónde vas a ésta hora?- Miró el reloj de su mano.

-No es tan tarde madre. Y lo único que puedo decirte es que no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, si quiero saber y encontrarlo todo, tengo que ir en su búsqueda.- Había sido muy extraño lo que decía, sin embargo era una verdad que en su interior existía.

-No llegues tan tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- Le regalo la sonrisa más cálida que una madre le puede otorgar a un hijo, lo apoyaría.

-De acuerdo, pero tampoco me esperes.- Tomo una de las manos de su madre dándole un pequeño beso, diciéndole un gracias con el gesto.

-Recuerdo que así me comportaba cuando te conocí.- Inu-no Taisho abrazaba a su esposa por su espalda mientras veía como su hijo cerraba la puerta principal. Se acercó más a ella, dándole un beso entre su cuello y hombro, saboreando aquel lugar donde se escondía el secreto familiar.

-La chica de la que te hablé al terminar las audiciones…- Izayoi comenzó a entenderlo. –Debe ser ella.-

-Él debe sentirlo en éstos momentos.- Aferrando la mano de su esposa a la suya, caminó con ella hacia el comedor.

-Los instintos que tiene deben estarlo guiando, aunque…- Aun dudaba de una posibilidad. -… han tardado en conocerse. Él nunca debió haber conocido primero a aquella mujer que solo le trajo un mal.- Su rostro se transformó en furia al recordar lo sucedido hace tres años atrás.

-Lo sé cariño, no te angusties demasiado.- Acarició sus nudillos. –A pesar de que él es el siguiente, las situaciones no suelen suceder de la misma manera como la generación anterior, además, ¿no has visto el cambio que está teniendo?- Sonrío al recordar pequeñas actitudes que estaba teniendo su hijo. –Ya no maldice al personal como lo solía hacer cada vez que los veía pasar al frente suyo, eso es una buena señal ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, tienes razón.- Rió acordándose de ello.

Inu-no paró su caminar para poder verla a los ojos, acercándola a él y tomando su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos, la besó con vehemencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La academia "Shikon" se hallaba repleta de los jóvenes elegidos por la misma, estando en las afueras del edificio principal conociéndose unos a otros.

-_10:30 am_.- Le dio un vistazo a su reloj mientras caminaba hacia el mismo edificio, miraba a sus lados buscando a alguien que la viera si huía, para su desgracia vio a uno de los secuaces de Naraku, definitivamente no tenía escapatoria. Estaba por entrar al edificio sintiéndose incómoda al ver que todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ella, lo cual debía ser lo más normal, ella había logrado lo que nadie, solo estaría un año preparándose en la academia en vez de estar los cuatro años correspondientes, después de haber dejado a todos sorprendidos con su audición, los jueces tomaron la decisión de colocarla en el último nivel. Debía ser un momento de alegría, pero ella no lo sentía, sus planes habían sido destruidos y todo por una deuda que no le correspondía pagar. No obstante varios de los comentarios que le eran lanzados, contenían envidia, sabía que debía acostumbrarse a eso.

-¿Con quién te acostaste para poder alcanzar ése nivel?- Una rubia teñida como de 1.70 metros de altura y con cuerpo plástico se acercaba a ella con pasos presumidos.

Decidió restarle importancia dejándola atrás cerrando la puerta del edificio al entrar. A pesar de que afuera había demasiados jóvenes, en la recepción solo se encontraban cinco. Cuando le tocó su turno, se sintió rara, una extraña sensación comenzaba a deslizarse por su columna.

-Aquí tiene, el horario del turno que eligió y su credencial, las clases comienzan en la primera semana de agosto, eso sería todo, bienvenida a la academia "Shikon".- La recepcionista le sonreía.

-Gracias.- Correspondiendo a su sonrisa, tomo la hoja y su credencial, se dispuso a retirarse hasta que quedó paralizada, la sensación anterior había aumentado, escuchó con atención a su alrededor, una hermosa melodía sonaba cerca, sin explicárselo supo de dónde provenía. Salió del edificio principal y como si la llamara corrió hacia ella.

Al entrar a un edifico que en su entrada decía _"MÚSICA"_, buscó por las aulas el origen de aquella melodía, se detuvo al llegar a la correcta, con la respiración entrecortada, deslizó despacio la puerta, observó el interior y quedándose sin palabras, disfruto del momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella noche había buscado como loco por toda la cuidad un Royal Host donde tuvieran a una Kagome trabajando, pero no tuvo éxito. Siguió buscándola los siguientes días sin poder encontrarla, estaba desesperado.

Aquellos día cada vez que llegaba a su casa los del servicio se alejaban de él y trataban de hacer las cosas tal y cual él las pedía, ya que últimamente tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Su padre sin preguntarle lo que le sucedía se burlaba de él, lo único que podía hacer era defenderse y cuando no tenía algún argumento, su buen aliado _"¡Keh!"_ acababa cualquier conversación.

Aquel sábado, eran las inscripciones de la academia, había decidido poner en práctica la idea que su madre sin querer le había dado. Si no podía ir a ella, trataría de que ella fuera a él. Sin que nadie más lo viera, entró al aula de instrumentos del edificio de música, pensó en una melodía que le gustara a cualquier mujer, pero al instante las descartó, -_Ella no es cualquier mujer_.- Su Inuyasha interior se lo recordó.

Comenzó a tocar el piano, no sabía si saldría como esperaba o que fuese cierta aquella leyenda. La melodía que interpretaba no existía en partituras, solo en su interior, expresaba lo que en esos momentos deseaba, saber si ella era lo que su instinto buscaba aun sin comprenderlo por completo.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar el desliz de la puertecilla, dudó en voltear; si no era quien esperaba, no sabría que más hacer. Antes de mirar hacia ésa dirección, siguió tocando acordes perfectamente sincronizados y a tiempo, con un significado más allá de su concepto. -_¿Eres tú?_-

Al volverse hacia la puerta, de nuevo se topó con aquellos orbes chocolate intenso que lo miraban, incrédulos. La vio dar unos pasos hacia él.

Kagome estaba tan absorta en esa mirada dorada que no se dio cuenta del pequeño escalón que tenía enfrente.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder!- Se había caído de bruces, gracias a que puso sus manos para amortiguar el golpe, no se había lastimado gravemente.

–_Maldita sea, que vergüenza. Pero que estúpida eres Kagome_.- Antes de levantarse para huir de ahí, dejo de escuchar la melodía que era remplazada por pasos acercándose a ella, miró con el rabillo del ojo unos "Jimmy Choo Tennis Shoes" color café, estaba delante de ella.

-¡Auch!- Se quejó al intentar pararse rápidamente. Al momento, sintió que la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba lentamente. Por fin se decidió a mirarle, volviendo a perderse en ése color tan brillante y llamativo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La examinó en busca de daños graves.

Desde que la había visto entrar, no la había perdido de vista, incluso cuando cayó al suelo; le dio gracia el escucharla maldecir. Dejó de tocar para poder auxiliarla rápidamente. Notó un quejido de su parte al verla que intentaba pararse rápidamente. Tomándola por el brazo la levanto lentamente, sin lastimarla.

No dejaba de mirarlo, tanto o más como lo hacia él, el roce que le daba en su brazo la desconcertaba.

-¡INUYASHA!… ¡Oh!, aquí estabas.- Se paró en la entrada del aula.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, descubriendo a un chico que los miraba de manera cómplice.

Kagome actuó rápidamente, avergonzada, rompió todo contacto con Inuyasha, retirándose del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-¿Quién es aquella belleza?- No dejó de acechar a la chica que había salido del aula.

-Estúpido.- Bufó –No te atrevas a…- Se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Oye, tranquilo, veo que tú la has visto primero querido primo.- Sonrío con burla.

-Maldito… Miroku.- Volvió hacia el asiento en el que minutos antes se encontraba sentado.

-Dime, ¿por qué no apareciste anoche en la fiesta de Hilary?, estuvo fabulosa, las rubias estaban pero si…- Lo decía mientras movía sus manos haciendo curvas imaginarias.

-No tuve ganas.- Mostraba indiferencia, haciendo que Miroku abriera sus párpados como platos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! El galán más codiciado; además de mí; libertino y mujeriego de todo Japón ¿no tuvo ganas? ¿Qué pasa contigo?, si eres tú el que nunca falta a las fiestas donde hay modelos sexys y listas para…- Saboreaba sus palabras.

-Ya cállate, pareces un depravado.- Cerró la tapa del teclado y caminó hacia la entrada parándose a un lado de Miroku. –Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías.- Salió del lugar, perseguido por un Miroku curioso.

Con aquel contacto entee Kagome u él, había ocurrido lo que no se pudo haber imaginado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Pero ¿qué demonios fue eso?, no puedo creer que sea tan estúpida.- Negaba con la cabeza. –Me dejé llevar por aquella melodía, caí de bruces delante de un desconocido y lo miré como si fuera…- Recapitulaba lo sucedido. –Esperen.- Detuvo su caminar. –Él… ése chico, ¡ése chico estaba en la audición!- Abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¡KAGOME!- Giró su cabeza hacia quien la llamaba, viendo que corría hacia ella.

-¡Hojo!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Lo dijo al ver a Hojo parado frente a ella.

-Sango me dijo que estarías aquí. Quiero invitarte a almorzar, ¿estás libre?-

-¿Eh?, sí, sí.- Le sorprendía el hecho de que la fuera a buscar solo para invitarla a almorzar. –No debiste haberte molestado, podrías haberme llamado.-

-Lo quise hacer personalmente. ¿Nos vamos?- Le sonrío mientras cruzaba su brazo de forma que Kagome metiera su mano entre el.

-Sí.- Devolviéndole la sonrisa, caminaron juntos hacia la salida.

Kagome se sentía extraña, a pesar de haberse sentido atraída por un dorado cautivador, no podía dejar de querer a Hojo, se estaba ilusionando cada día más con él, percibía que él comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, últimamente se comportaba muy atento.

-Creo que ya te la ganaron.- Se alejaba poco a poco de su lado, previniendo cualquier ataque.

-Cállate.- Su mano se cerró fuertemente en un puño.

Al salir del edificio de música divisó a Kagome caminar y hablando con ella misma, un extraño impulso de ir hacia ella lo invadió. Escucho que alguien más gritaba su nombre, miró con recelo a aquel tipo que se acercaba a ella. Su furia se hizo presente al ver que caminaban juntos y sonriéndose mutuamente.

-No es algo que me concierne.- Reanudo su camino, dirigiéndose a una dirección opuesta de la que tomo aquel par.

-Ah.- Suspiró. –Ahora piensa hacerse el desinteresado- Negando con la cabeza siguió a Inuyasha que caminaba rápidamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tu cumpleaños está próximo, ¿qué quieres que te dé como regalo?- Tomó un poco de su limonada. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Kagome dejo de comer su hamburguesa, esperando una respuesta.

-Mis padres quieren que regrese.- Lo soltó sin más, dando una mordida a su hamburguesa despreocupadamente.

-Ah.- No supo qué decir, quería estar con él ése día. –¿Regresarás?.- Le angustiaba que fuese la última vez que lo vería.

-No… no lo sé.- Siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

Se creó un ambiente de tensión, terminando de comer en silencio. Salieron del lugar e igualmente caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Kagome sabía que era ése momento o nunca se lo diría. Dejó de caminar, haciendo que él también lo hiciera; avergonzada miró a Hojo, estaba decidida.

-Hojo, yo…- Sintió un dedo posarse sobre sus labios.

-No lo digas.- Se acercó lentamente y reemplazando a su dedo, cerró sus labios sobre los de ella. –_Perdóname... perdóname Kagome_.-

* * *

**2015-03-03 / 04:40 pm**

**N/A:** ¿qué les pareció?, intenté narrar diferente,, así que no sé como haya quedado. GRACIAS POR LEER.

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las que han comentado, espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios.

Quisiera saber también sus opiniones, inquietudes, etc. sobre la historia y/o la forma en que estoy narrándola.

(^o^)/° Nos vemos la siguiente semana


	4. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de ésta historia NO me pertenecen, solo a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia SÍ es mía. Las canciones mostradas durante la historia tampoco me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas ^_^. Todo esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para hechar a volar nuestra imaginación.

**DISFRÚTENLO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_El sonoro ruido de aplausos huecos resonaba en toda la habitación._

_-Lo hiciste perfectamente Kagome, sabía que serías aceptada. Y debo decir que me has sorprendido.- Recordaba como Naraku mostraba su sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-Sé perfectamente que solo ves en ello ganancias, o ¿me equivoco?- Lo miraba con recelo._

_-Jajaja sí, así es, mientras lo hagas bien y como debe de ser, no tendremos problemas.- Movía los dedos de sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa._

_-¿Para qué me has citado?- Estaba harta de escuchar casi siempre lo mismo._

_-Así me gusta, directo al asunto... Bien, primero, como has conseguido estar en el último nivel de preparación, y como es obvio, rechazaras todas las ofertas de las empresas que quieran tenerte como su artista, no dirás razón alguna, sé que los alejaras a tu manera. Segundo, debes sorprender a todos con el talento que tienes, en pocas palabras, quiero que seas la mejor.- Comenzaba a mostrar un rostro lleno de malicia._

_-¿Eso es todo?- Kagome no creía que solo fuera eso lo que le pidiera, claro que lo haría, después de todo ella no se relacionaba con nadie y no tenía planeado hacerlo. ¿Ser la mejor?, ése si podría ser un problema._

_-No, claro que no. Lo que más me interesa…- Se levantó de sobre su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el ventanal cercano, quedándose por un momento pensativo, mostrándole su espalda a Kagome. –Los Taisho harán todo lo posible por tenerte como su artista principal… Ten cuidado Kagome.-_

_Kagome se sorprendió de la manera tan seria en que se lo decía, sabía que había algo más con esas palabras. Trataba de decirle otra cosa con aquello, pero no distinguía qué. Era imposible que ahora él se preocupara por ella._

_-Haré todo lo posible para que esto acabe lo más pronto posible pero… en éstos momentos solo quiero que me digas una cosa.- Naraku volteo hacia ella con el presentimiento de saber lo que quería. -¿Dónde está mi padre?-_

::::::::::::::::::

Después de todo, Naraku no le había dicho el paradero de su padre.

Muchos la criticarían por preocuparse aún por el responsable de lo que le sucedía, pero era su padre, a pesar de todo, lo quería, era lo único que había tenido durante los últimos siete años y aunque tuvo muchos momentos difíciles, también hubo buenos momentos. Nunca lo culpó por dedicarse todo el tiempo al trabajo, era a su madre a quién culpaba y le tenía más rencor, si ella no los hubiera abandonado, muchas cosas no hubieran sucedido, sin embargo, tenía presente que el "hubiera" no existía, no podía regresar al pasado y solucionarlo todo.

-¡_Ya Kagome!, deja de pensar en ello y mejor preocúpate por seguir adelante y terminar de una buena vez con la deuda_.- Su Kagome interior salía a la luz.

Movió su cabeza despertando de su letargo y continuó limpiando las mesas, estaban por abrir el local. Volteo hacia una de las paredes y miró el reloj-calendario que colgaba.

-_Viernes 4 de julio, 11:00 am. Un mes, solo un mes_.- Quedó pensativa ante su futuro incierto mientras continuaba acomodando las sillas y los cubiertos sobre las mesas.

::::::::::::::::::

Royal Host era un lugar muy tranquilo, no concurrían muchas personas, lo normal. A Kagome le gustaba el ambiente de trabajar en ése lugar. Su puesto era de mesera y a veces como cocinera, el lugar se había vuelto muy popular por los cafés y repostería en general que ella preparaba. Cocinar era una de sus muchas habilidades que poseía, por esa razón, su jefe la defendía de sus envidiosas compañeras; tenerla era muy valioso, tanto en ganancias como por el espíritu alegre que emanaba, haciendo sentir cómodos a los clientes.

::::::::::::::::::

-Kagome, ¿podrías traer las cajas de leche en polvo que están afuera?- El anciano, dueño del local, le señalaba mientras hacia las cuentas con el proveedor.

-Sí, enseguida lo haré.- Dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos sobre la barra y se dirigió fuera del local donde dos señores se encontraban descargando cajas de varios ingredientes para cafetería y repostería encontradas en una camioneta.

Se suponía que ese trabajo no le correspondía, además de ser pésima en deportes, era débil, pero decidió ayudar aún más al dueño, ya que se las había visto duras desde el día en que Hojo había dejado de ir a trabajar, .

-_Hojo_.- Suspiró, no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido semanas atrás, el beso que se habían dado no podía olvidarlo, era el primer chico a quien besaba, había sido su primer beso.

::::::::::::::::::

Después de que la dejara a su departamento, él se despidió y se retiró rápidamente; quiso hablar de lo sucedido, declararle sus sentimientos, pero él no le dio tiempo. El lunes siguiente, no se había presentado a trabajar. Kagome llamó varias veces a su casa y celular, pero como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, desapareció, eso la preocupó, no tenía noticia alguna de su paradero, no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

_Akitoki Hojo, 19 años_

_Padres: Akitoki Haruto y Akitoki Ayano_

_Hijo único_

_Trabajo (actual): Royal Host (1 año)_

_Relación: _

_[…]_

Inuyasha se quedó muy inquieto leyendo aquella información. Se sorprendía de saber que realmente el mundo se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

-_¿Qué estas tramando maldito?_\- Miraba una y otra vez el papel, estrujándolo al final.

-Con que Hojo está jugando a las escondidas ¿eh?- Miroku miraba fuera de la ventana del auto. –Sus padres lo han estado buscando, ¿Crees que hayan logrado localizarlo?- Volteo a ver a Inuyasha.

-Es lo más probable, si no fuese así, no nos hubiera llegado aquella invitación.- Dirigió su vista al mismo lugar en el que momentos antes Miroku miraba, dejando el papel completamente hecho bolita en el guarda papeles de la puerta.

-Tienes razón- Miroku volvió de nuevo su vista a donde la tenía anteriormente. Miró su reloj y comenzó a bostezar. – ¡Grrr!- Posó su mano sobre su estómago. – ¡Demonios!… ¿Por qué vinimos a éste lugar? El lugar a donde siempre vamos a comer ya debe estar abierto. Anda mueve esas manos sobre el volante y vamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- Sobaba su estómago tratando de darle un poco de alivio mientras miraba a Inuyasha con ojos de cordero a medio morir, pestañeando un par de veces, suplicando.

-Ya hemos probado toda la comida de ese lugar, ahora quiero comer aquí, aguántate.- Sus dedos sobre el volante, se movían nerviosos, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de mirar lo que había fuera de su auto.

-Me da la impresión de que algo tiene éste lugar para que desees tanto comer aquí… ¿qué?, acaso…- Se calló en seco al ver cambiar el rostro de Inuyasha. En su vida, desde niños, nunca lo había visto de ésa manera. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su mirada mostraba un brillo único, que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿qué, estás enamorado de mí?- Había sentido la mirada penetrante de su primo sin razón alguna.

-_¡No se ha dado cuenta!, ya veo, al parecer lo hace inconscientemente_… Lamentablemente eres mi primo y no eres mi tipo, si no, con muchísimo gusto me casaría contigo.- Río por su pequeña broma recibiendo un 'Keh' de siempre.

Dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección donde la posaba Inuyasha y comenzó a comprenderlo todo, la razón tenía nombre, apellido, belleza y unas curvas que matarían a cualquiera, era la misma chica a quien había visto con Inuyasha en la academia semanas atrás. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia una camioneta con un logotipo pegado a uno de sus lados que decía: "Leche".

-_Valla, que original_.- Puso sus ojos en blanco por la ironía.

Inuyasha por fin había encontrado el lugar donde trabajaba la razón de sus pensamientos, se encontraba en un estado extraño que podía describir como felicidad absoluta, le era inexplicable cómo es que se comportaba de ésa manera.

La vio salir del local hacia una camioneta de donde dos señores sacaban algunas cajas.

-Que linda.- No dejaba de verla, observando cada detalle de ella: llevaba unos jeans negros entubados junto con una camisa de manga corta del mismo color siendo cubierta de la parte de enfrente por el mandil con el logotipo y nombre del local y los mismos converse que uso la primera vez que la vio. Lucía una coleta alta, dejando caer perfectamente su cascada azabache con risos en sus puntas, pero lo que lo dejó atónito, si más se podía, era ver lo intelectual que se veía con aquellos lentes tipo hipster negros con morado que tenía puestos, además de ésa sonrisa tan brillante.

-Estas… babeando.- Observando divertido a su primo, quiso aprovecharse de su estado; comenzó a señalarse a sí mismo el recorrido del líquido.

Por instinto Inuyasha se tocó alrededor de sus labios en busca de saliva, sintiendo todo completamente seco.

-Idiota.-

-Sí… efectivamente, esa era la cara que tenías hace un momento. Ahora entiendo por qué insistías tanto sobre éste lugar.- Le sonrió de manera cómplice.

-De… de qué... ¿de qué demonios hablas?- Se sentía avergonzado al ser descubierto. –_Maldición, debes calmar tus emociones, eres todo menos cursi_.- Su Inuyasha interior salía a reprenderlo.

-Bien, entonces ¿esperamos a que abran?- Rió una última vez al ver el tartamudeo de Inuyasha.

-Yo… - Volvió su mirada a ella, arqueando su ceja. – ¡Pero ¿qué rayos…?!-

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

-Buenos días.- Saludo animadamente a aquellos hombres.

-Buenos días señorita.- Correspondieron a su sonrisa, pero desapareció al ver que ella acomodaba una de las cajas para poder cargarla. -¿Piensa llevarse todas las cajas?-

-Lamentablemente se ha ido el único hombre que trabajaba aquí y siendo la única que ha llegado puntualmente al trabajo, sí, llevaré adentro todas las cajas.- Siguió acomodando la caja para una mejor posición y cargarla fácilmente.

Abrazando la caja y contando hasta tres, comenzó a caminar de reversa para poder voltearse y continuar caminando.

-¿Le gustaría que le ayudáramos?- Uno de los hombres preguntó un poco preocupado al ver como cargaba la caja.

-No se preocupe, tendré cuidado.- Le sonrío, quería que confiara en ella.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, olvidándose por completo del escalón que le faltaba por dar, tropezándose y cayendo de frente.

-¡Ah!-

Se escuchó el estruendo de la caja al caer con las bolsas de leche en polvo esparcidas por todas partes.

Era seguro, tendría una gran herida en sus rodillas y manos, comenzó a tratar de levantarse, sintiendo algo duro y suave a la vez, con extrañeza, comenzó a tocar la superficie hasta donde sus manos le permitían, aún estaba agachada viendo todo oscuro, cuando sintió la vibración grave proveniente de aquella superficie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Volteó rápidamente hacia la voz tan masculina que le hablaba, topándose una vez más con dos brillantes lagunas doradas.

-Tú… _¿qué rayos hace él aquí?_\- Su flequillo se desacomodó un tanto, tapándole una parte de la vista.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.- Le sonrío, dejando a una Kagome aturdida.

Inuyasha sabía que eso pasaría, estaba enfadado, ¿cómo es que la habían puesto a hacer trabajos de chicos?

-¡KAGOME! ¿Te encuentras bien?- El anciano se encontraba sofocado por haber corrido afuera al escuchar el ruido de la caja caerse y el grito de Kagome. Acercándose a ella, comenzó a examinarla.

-¿Qué hace una chica débil haciendo trabajos de chicos?- Dirigiéndose al anciano, se mostraba molesto, era algo extraño que no podía evitar.

-Tiene razón joven. Discúlpame Kagome, no debí…- Se inclinó pidiéndole realmente una disculpa.

-No… no se preocupe abuelo, fue un descuido mío.- Se deshizo del agarre de Inuyasha como si le quemara, haciendo que éste protestara.

Volviendo a acomodar las bolsas de leche en polvo en el interior de la caja, intentó nuevamente cargarla, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-Pero si serás tonta, éste no es trabajo para chicas como tú- Tomo la caja con la intención de arrebatársela.

-_¿Chicas como yo?, ¿débil? ¿TONTA? , ¿Pero qué rayos se cree éste idiota?_... No necesito de tu ayuda, éste es mi trabajo así que hazte a un lado, me estorbas.- Lo miro con molestia.

Inuyasha se sorprendió ante tal trato, ninguna chica en su vida le había hablado de ésa manera.

-¡Ah! pero si serás terca, trae para acá.- Arrebatándole por fin la caja de sus manos sin ningún esfuerzo, se dirigió hacia el anciano que aún se encontraba cerca. –Permita que mi amigo y yo le ayudemos con las cajas.- Escuchó como Miroku se acercaba a la escena.

-Se los agradecería mucho, no quiero que Kagome se lastime.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

-No hay problema ¿verdad Miroku?- Volteó hacia su primo, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

-Mi bella damisela, por usted haría cualquier cosa.- Tomó la mano de Kagome quien se quedó quieta al sentir los labios de aquel chico sobre su mano.

-_¡Ah!... pero si es un maldito _pervertido… Gracias, pero de verdad no necesito que hagan mi trabajo.- Soltó su mano de aquel agarre rápidamente, dejando a Miroku con sus labios extendidos y su mano sobre el aire.

-No quiero ser ninguna molestia. Kagome es la única empleada que ha llegado puntual al trabajo y el único chico que trabajaba aquí ha renunciado.- Se mostraba apenado.

-No es ninguna molestia, con mucha más razón, permítanos ayudarlo.- Inuyasha seguía insistiendo.

-Tengo mucha hambre, no sé si tenga las fuerzas necesarias para…- Miroku al fin se acercaba a ellos, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Inuyasha.

-Como agradecimiento les daremos un desayuno gratis a cada uno.- Sonrío alegremente.

::::::::::::::::::

Kagome, mientras preparaba aquellos desayunos que el abuelo le había encargado, miraba de reojo como aquellos chicos entraban y salían con las cajas de la camioneta con tanta facilidad.

-_Engreídos, presumidos_\- Pensó.

::::::::::::::::::

-¿Qué fue ése beso en su mano?- Se encontraban fuera del local, descargando las últimas cajas.

-¿Celoso?- Lo mencionó con complicidad.

-Que… qué estupideces dices, claro que no.- Colocó la caja sobre su hombro.

-Ajá… Inuyasha dime con toda honestidad ¿estás enamorado de aquella chica verdad?- Quería una confirmación de parte de su primo.

-Yo…- Se quedó inmóvil, observando como Kagome se movía de un lado a otro preparando aquella comida. –Yo… no lo sé.- Era la verdad. No sabía por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella, por qué quería saber todo sobre ella, el por qué quería protegerla, no sabía absolutamente qué rayos le sucedía.

–No sé por qué hago esto Miroku, ni yo mismo entiendo, pero… lo único que sí puedo asegurarte, es que todo es por ella.- Suspiró con resignación ante su nuevo comportamiento.

Miroku no mencionó nada, veía la consternación de su primo, lo único que podía y seguiría haciendo por él, sería apoyarlo.

-Estoy muy seguro que pronto lo averiguaras y espero que de verdad no sea solo atracción por pasarla bien una noche, se ve que es una buena chica.- Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha por un momento antes de entrar al establecimiento, dejando a Inuyasha pensativo.

::::::::::::::::::

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda jovencitos, estoy muy agradecido. Por favor, coman.- Señalo la comida que tenían enfrente.

-Buen provecho.- Miroku rápidamente comenzó a comer lo que parecía ser pan francés y pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, huevos con tocino, jugo y un café americano.

-¡Wow!, esto está más que delicioso. Eres una estupenda cocinera Kagome, ¿no es así Inuyasha?- Miró a su lado viendo como su primo estaba absorto saboreando sus alimentos.

-_¡Dios, esto está riquísimo! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda cocinar tan exquisito?_... Sabe bien.- No se mostró tan halagador, no sabía cómo serlo.

-_¿Sabe bien?, ja, no me esperaba menos de él_.- Quito su mirada sobre Inuyasha, volviéndola a Miroku quién le hablaba.

-¿Cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar el desayuno americano?- Miroku se decidió a preguntarle.

-Viví un tiempo en Nueva York, los lugares a los que solía ir a desayunar, daban esto, pero contenía demasiada grasa, así que decidí cocinar lo mismo pero un poco más saludable.- Diciéndolo como si nada.

Inuyasha puso atención a aquella respuesta, era algo nuevo sobre ella, cosa que le agrado.

La campana de la entrada se hizo escuchar, al igual que un grito al entrar.

-¡KAGOMEEEEEE!- Corría hacia la dirección de su amiga.

Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku, escupieron graciosamente el café, sorprendidos por el gran grito de quien fuera aquella mujer que entraba.

-Con permiso.- Dejando a los hombres en la mesa, se dirigió hacia su amiga. -Sango, llegas tarde.- Le reprendía.

-Lo sé, discúlpame, no puse mi alarma y…-

-Los ángeles caen del cielo. Bendita sea la cuna en donde naciste preciosa.- A una velocidad increíble Miroku, sin dejar de mirar a Sango, se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Sango y Kagome se extrañaron ante tal 'alago'.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- Besó su mano con sensualidad, dejándole un mensaje escondido.

-Yo me…- Se paralizó ante el atrevimiento que tenía aquel chico.

-¡Plaff!- El ruido de una cachetada resonaba en todo el lugar.

-Modelo pervertido. NUNCA vuelvas a tocar mi trasero.- Lo miró con amenaza. Recordando quién era ése tipo.

Kagome negaba con la cabeza tal comportamiento – _Libidinoso_.- Pensó.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, nos tenemos que retirar.- Inuyasha se dirigió al anciano que aún seguía en la mesa, ignorando el comportamiento pervertido de su primo.

-No, muchas gracias a ustedes, nos han ayudado bastante.- Le extendió su mano, despidiéndose de él.

Nuevamente, la campana de la entrada sonaba, haciendo que todos voltearan por inercia.

-Hojo.- Kagome dejó escapar su nombre en un suspiro.

Mientras que el castaño se acercaba a ella, parándose enfrente, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Hola… Kagome.- Tomo de su mano, jalándola hacia él para poder abrazarla.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

-No crees… ¿No crees que deberías manejar con más cuidado?- Miroku se agarró de donde podía, estaba aterrado, Inuyasha estaba manejando como loco desde que habían salido del pequeño restaurante.

-No va a pasar nada, además…- Dio un pequeño volantazo hacia su derecha. –Mala hierba nunca muere.- Aceleró un poco más al ver la carretera libre.

-Valla, que consuelo.- Trago saliva.

Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Le molestó que Hojo volviera, pero lo que lo enfureció, fue haber visto como Kagome correspondía a su abrazo con afán. No tenía por qué estar tan enojado, lo sabía, sin embargo, con aquellos nuevos y extraños sentimientos y emociones que sentía por Kagome, lo hacían que se comportara de una forma extraña.

-_Pero qué demonios te sucede Inuyasha, ¿estás estúpido o qué?... comportarte así por una mujer, estas completamente loco… Quizás Miroku tenga razón, solo me está atrayendo sexualmente, no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, sí, eso debe ser._\- Disminuyó la velocidad.

-¡Dios, por fin!- Respiró normalmente al ver tranquilizarse a su primo.

-¿Habrá alguna fiesta ésta noche?- Habló sin quitar su mirada de enfrente.

-Mmm, creo que esta vez es en el departamento de Michael ¿te acuerdas de ella?, ¿la modelo inglesa?, fue con quien participaste para la revista Vogue hace un mes en Corea.- Trato de recordarle a su primo al ver la negativa de su parte.

-Como sea, iré.- Sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro?... creí que ya te habías alejado de todo eso.- Lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Keh!- No quiso dar ninguna explicación.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

-Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?- La curiosidad de Sango no tenía límites.

-Mmm...- Kagome no estaba muy segura de decírselo. –…Pues, solo se despidió de mí.- Mostró su rostro con melancolía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Golpeo la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que el único cliente que se encontraba comiendo volteara hacia ellas.

-Disculpe.- Nerviosa, se inclinó en modo de disculpa. –Cállate.- Le susurró a Sango y la jaló hacia dentro del cuarto de servicio. –Ahora que trabajas aquí no debes ser tan escandalosa.- Le amonestó.

-Lo siento, pero ése bastardo hijo de…- Se calló ante la mirada de desaprobación de Kagome. –Perdona, es que… no puedo creer que después de haberte besado anteriormente, ahora salga con que ya no va a volver a verte, ¿qué clase de chico es ése?... Te lo dije Kagome, él no me agrada.- Cruzó sus brazos, negando con la cabeza. – Y, ¿Solo te dijo eso?- Sospechaba que había algo más.

-No… me dijo algo muy extraño.- Se sentó en una de las sillas que había cerca. –Me dijo que él era débil, que si escuchaba lo que traté de decirle cuando me besó, no sabría qué hacer. Al final, me dijo que debía alejarme de él.- Rascó su cabeza confundida.

-Mmm…- Se tocó con su dedo índice la barbilla, pensativa. –Eso quiere decir que él también siente algo por ti, pero está confundido.- Se acercó a Kagome. –Debes arriesgarte a declararle tus sentimientos, si no lo haces, te quedarás siempre con la duda de lo que habría sucedido.- Le tomó de su hombro, dándole todo su apoyo.

-Pero… ¿cómo hago eso?, no contesta mis llamadas y tampoco sé exactamente dónde vive.- Hizo notar un poco su desesperación.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, te ayudaré, solo tienes que contestarme con toda honestidad. ¿Quieres hacerlo?- La miró seriamente.

-Yo…- Kagome no estaba segura, no era miedo lo que sentía, más bien, dudaba que realmente era eso lo que tenía que hacer, quizás Hojo simplemente quería alejarse de ella, o quizás… ~_si no lo haces, te quedarás siempre con la duda de lo que habría sucedido~_, recordó lo que Sango le había dicho.

–Está bien, me arriesgaré.- Se mostró segura.

::::::::::::::::::

-_11:00 pm, ya es hora_.- Se limpió cualquier rastro de sudor sobre su frente con su antebrazo.

-Muy bien chicas, el restaurante está limpio, pueden retirarse a descansar, nos vemos mañana.- Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, el dueño les sonrío y despidió a todas las empleadas.

-No me imagino cómo hubiesen estado en la mañana todas ellas cuando estaban aquellos 'Idols' comiendo en el restaurante.- Sango se acercó a Kagome murmurando por lo bajo, burlándose de sus nuevas compañeras.

-Seguramente todo estuviese hecho un desastre.- Río por su imaginación.

::::::::::::::::::

-¿En verdad no quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?- Sango se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto.

-Gracias Sango, pero quiero caminar, no te preocupes, estaré bien.- Le sonrío, no quería que se preocupara.

-Está bien, me mandas un e-mail cuando llegues sana y salva a tu casa.- Le advirtió. –Vámonos Haru.-

-¡Lo haré!- Movía sus manos despidiéndose hasta perder de vista a su amiga.

Girándose sobre sus talones, decidió ir a comer un poco de ramen, estaba cansada como para llegar y prepararse algo de comer. Pensó en el establecimiento indicado y tomo marcha hacia el lugar.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

El departamento estaba repleto de gente, la música sonaba por todas partes.

Inuyasha había perdido de vista a Miroku al entrar, sabía que al día siguiente lo encontraría en alguna parte del departamento desnudo y sobre una chica. Él, mientras bebía un "_Sake Martini"_, observaba a las chicas bailar en lo que parecía ser una pista de baile, todas bailando sensualmente para no tener que pasar solas ésa noche.

-¡Inuyasha! Que sorpresa.-

Una rubia delgada, de uno setenta y con curvas espectaculares, se acercaba hacia él hablándole en inglés.

-Hola Michael.- No perdió su compostura, respondiéndole con fluidez en su mismo idioma.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar más privado?- Le susurró en el oído, con un mensaje oculto.

-Me encantaría.- Le sonrío de lado, aceptando su propuesta.

::::::::::::::::::

Faltando unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la habitación más apartada del bullicio, la rubia se había abalanzado sobre Inuyasha, besándolo salvajemente. Él correspondió ante tal arranque, después de todo, a eso es a lo que había ido.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, mientras seguía besándola, la recargó sobre la pared, tomándole por sus piernas delgadas y apenas cubiertas por el diminuto vestido, la levantó metiéndose entre ellas, causando que aquel vestido se enrollara y subiera hasta su diminuta cintura, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, provocando que sus sexos, aun cubiertos, se rozaran.

La escuchó gemir, así que no quiso esperar más. Bajando la cremallera de su pantalón, se colocó el preservativo, y haciendo a un lado las bragas de ella, entró de un solo golpe, escuchando un grito por parte de su amante.

Comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente, esperando que por fin alcanzara la satisfacción que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Cerró sus ojos acelerando sus movimientos, necesitaba más, mucho más.

La imagen de unos orbes chocolate intenso cruzó por su mente.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, parando súbitamente sus movimientos. Vio como el orgasmo consumía a la rubia que tenía enfrente, pero a él, después de todo, a él no le había llegado.

-Ah… eso… eso estuvo… estupendo.- La respiración de ella estaba entrecortada. Recargada sobre los hombros de él, intentó incitarlo a más.

-Fue suficiente.- Salió de ella dejándola parada, tambaleándose por el efecto del orgasmo, recibiendo una protesta.

Se dirigió hacia el baño para poder quitarse el preservativo. Miro su contenido y se burló de él mismo. –_Que miseria_.- Lo amarró y tiro al cesto de basura. Al salir, se encontró con un espectáculo que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Michael se encontraba completamente desnuda sobre la cama abierta de piernas, ofreciéndole entrar de nuevo en ella.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, y sin dejar de verla a los ojos jaló la sábana hacia él.

-Vamos Inuyasha, ven aquí.- Abrió un poco más sus piernas.

-Michael…- Susurró su nombre, causando que ella se excitara con su voz tan masculina, cerrando sus párpados, disfrutando. -… eso no es lo mío.- Aventó la sabana sobre ella cubriéndola por completo.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios…?- Trató de quitarse aquella sábana desesperadamente. Al descubrir la mitad de su cuerpo, observó la habitación completamente vacía, gritando maldiciones al hombre que la había provocado.

::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha buscó por todas partes a Miroku, localizándolo en un rincón besando salvajemente a una chica, seguramente modelo.

Al llegar a él, golpeo su hombro con la palma de su mano, tratando de llamar su atención, su primo no se inmutó y solo intentaba alejar a quien lo molestaba moviendo su brazo torpemente.

-¡HEY MIROKU!- Vio a la chica que estaba recargada contra la pared cuando Miroku por fin se dignó a mirarlo. –VEO QUE TE GUSTAN DEMASIADO LAS MODELOS.- Sabía que no escucharía su risa, tenía que gritar por el ensordecedor sonido de la música. –TE VEO MAÑANA EN CASA DE MI MADRE Y POR FAVOR.- Lo miró serio –CUÍDATE.-

Miroku le sonrío asintiendo. –NO TE PREOCUPES, TRAIGO MUCHA PROTECCIÓN.- Terminó guiñándole un ojo, volteándose para continuar con lo que se había quedado.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Kagome estaba terminando de comer el gran plato de ramen que tenía enfrente

-Ah, eso estuvo riquísimo.- Masajeo su estómago, satisfecha. –Abuela, dígame cuánto le debo.-

::::::::::::::::::

Después de haber pagado su comida, se dirigió a un "_7-Eleven"_. Compraría algunas cajas de "_Pocky_" de chocolate, leche y almendra, sus favoritas, algunas botellas de agua y algunos ingredientes faltantes para preparar su propia comida. Estaba de vacaciones, tenía mucho más tiempo para poder cocinar, pagaba demasiado al comprar comida preparada, debía de ahorrar para los pagos que tenía que hacer, ya que el dinero que su padre le enviaba, era cada vez más insuficiente. Si no fuera porque era una chica ahorrativa, organizada y prevenida, seguramente estaría en la calle.

Mientras se encontraba formada para ser atendida, miró hacia el estante de las revistas, divisando la portada de una de ellas llamándole la atención.

-¿Eso será todo?- La chica del mostrador esperaba ante su respuesta.

-También me llevo ésta.- Tomo la revista que miraba momentos antes.

::::::::::::::::::

Estaba por llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su pequeño departamento.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- Con pasos pesados, se dirigió a los pequeños casilleros que había en la entrada del edificio, quería checar si su padre le había mandado algo de dinero, pero lo único que encontró, fueron los sobres de pagos que debía realizar. Se extrañó al ver un sobre más grande que los demás, sin remitente, solo venía su nombre impreso al frente.

Al entrar a su departamento, dejó las bolsas y demás sobres encima de la mesa de la cocina. Sentándose en el sofá de su sala, abrió aquel sobre y sacando una hoja de papel hecho a mano, comenzó a leer su contenido.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 20 del joven Akitoki Hojo que se celebrará el día miércoles 30 de julio del presente año a las 20:00 horas._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia en el salón del hotel "Atami Fufu", que se encuentra en Atami Prefectura de Shizuoka._

_Familia Akitoki_.

Kagome abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No solo por el hecho de que Hojo la invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños, había otra razón que no comprendía.

-Un… ¿Un hotel cinco estrellas?- Bufó, sorprendida.

* * *

**2015-04-01 / 11:50 pm**

**N/A:** Primero que nada: UNA DISCULPA GIGANTESCA por el retraso. No es mi obligación darles explicaciones, pero creo que como lectoras tienen el derecho de saberlo, no es nada grave, gracias a Dios. Bien pues, éstas semanas han estado muy pesadas en la escuela, verán, estudio una carrera bastante pesada, y los trabajos y exámenes se juntaron. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, he aprovechado para poder terminar éste capitulo, espero que me puedan comprender si en las siguientes semanas no actualizo frecuentemente. Las compensare :3

Bueno, ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les está gustando?. Estoy pensando en hacer los capitulos largos como éste o un poco más, ¿Qué opinan?.

Quisiera saber sus comentarios sobre el pequeño Lemon que introduje, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y no sé cómo lo estoy haciendo, se los agradeceré muchsísimo :)

Saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido: dudas, inquietudes sobre la historia o los personajes, mi narración, cualquier cosa.

Nuevamente GRACIAS POR LEER A TODAS :D

MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a:

linithamonre77, D Rambec, KaterineC, aky9110, danaomehigurashi, Selena Narvaez, michele, SakuraKikyou, AileeMadness, Miu-Taisho, TAINA23, sailxrmxxn, valeaome, Loca anonima, guardiana y marie201112.

Espero que me sigan apoyando.

(^o^)/° Nos vemos.


End file.
